


the man in the diner

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave is sitting a diner wait on his waiter to help him.Based on the song Tom's Diner.





	the man in the diner

You are sitting in a booth in a diner at night, waiting for the man next to you to finish scribbling down your order.

The man jotting down your order turns his head before you finish even giving it.

He spots someone coming in.

"It's always great so great to see you!" He walks over with open arms to the woman with short blonde hair as she shakes her umbrella.

You look the other way as the man wraps his arms around her.

You're pretending not to notice as they hug and kiss their hellos, instead you check your phone.

In only just a moment, you feel someone watching you.

You glance up and over to the woman in the other booth.

She is staring ahead of her as she applies her black lipstick.

You look away for a moment and then meet her eyes again.

You realize that she isn't looking at you, only looking at her compact mirror.

She looks like shes fixing her make up for the man about to take her order, he's processing your unfinished one.

You'd correct him but you're only here to see him, as you're sure the woman in front of you is too.

You pretend not to watch her as she takes out a small tablet from her large purse. She begins to tap along the small keyboard.

The man taking your order calls to her from the back, "just coffee, Rose?"

"Yes, the usual." She replies. "Thank you, John."

You already know his name, it's been on every other receipt you've gotten at this place.

This is just the first time you've heard another person say it.

Other then when John first introduced himself as your server, other then when you whisper the words as you look at your face in the bathroom mirror before you come here every other night in hopes of seeing him.

John stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to Rose. He brought her a white mug and poured the coffee for her.

She made conversation as while he stood next to her, "your mystery guy come in again?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." John snipped at her.

You look out the window and watch their reflections speak to each other.

She covers her mouth a hums a laugh at him.

Rose whispers, "is he the man I've heard so much about?"

"Rose!" John quietly yelled at her.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't asked for his number yet? It's a simple question, John."

You feel your heart spark up, your eyes widen underneath your shades.

"I could ask for you." Rose offers.

"That is such a middle school thing to do!" John whispers as he chews her out. "No. I'll ask... one day."

Rose groans out a sigh.

John takes the coffee pot and walks back over to the counter. Placing it where it belongs as he directs his attention back to you. He walks over and happily tells you that "your order will be out shortly."

You smile, leaning over the table as you place your arms on top of it.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" You ask him.

There's a moment of silence between you.

The pouring rain from outside is deafening.

But still, you smile.


End file.
